Senshi Heart
by SailorLover
Summary: Senshi hearts have desires and needs that consume them and the Senshi struggle with their urges. Rei/Minako/Yuuichirou. Ami/Makoto. Usagi/Mamoru. Haruka/Michiru. LEMONS
1. Rei's Triangle

**AN: This is lemon fic. Please turn away if you don't like that. There will be a few chaps, kinda PWP but I will write stories with plot. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

There's a duality to every single one of us Senshi. There's a human heart and a Senshi heart. Now you would think they would just be the same right? Turns out…nope.

As always Rei is just a little bit different. Of course it has to be me. Usagi found her soulmate at 14, both her human and senshi heart connected with Mamoru in a way that none of us will ever understand.

Then there's Michiru and Haruka. Their senshi and human hearts connected the very first moment they met. Though the nature of their relationship is a lot more sexual than Usagi and Mamoru's.

Makoto. Well her human heart and senshi heart, and pretty much every single ounce of her loves Ami. Of course Ami returns the affection, but do you think the girl will admit it? Hah! Ami is much more scared of those feelings than any yaoma, daimohn, or other villain we've ever faced. _Combined._

And here I am again pushing away my own damn problems by concentrating on other people's problems. I am way too screwed up to try to figure out their lives. Though I admit it's hard not to think about it when all of us are cooped up in Grandpa's shrine because I'm the only Senshi with her secret identity intact from our current enemy. They even discovered Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask.

Good thing Grandpa is vacationing in the Bahamas, I'm sure he would have a nosebleed if he heard the noises coming from Michiru and Haruka's room every _single_ night.

Shit. Off track again! Focus Rei! I've been standing in front of the door to my own bedroom for like 20 minutes now and I'm thinking about everyone else's love life except my own.

See unlike the other Senshi, my two hearts are not connected as one. I've liked Yuuichirou since day one and my human heart fell for that baka so hard. But my Senshi heart loves someone else entirely, someone who has fought by my side for years and will remain at my side for pretty much the rest of my life when Usagi becomes Neo Queen Serenity.

Chibiusa said that it was approaching soon before she headed back to her future. So I have to figure this out before we get there. There's no time for emotions when you have to maintain world peace.

"Rei-chan?"

Oh shit.

"Why are standing outside the door?"

My face turns a shade of red that would rival Ami's every time Makoto even looks at her. "Nani? Oh I was just coming back from the bathroom…"

It was a terrible lie, and I am a terrible liar. She scrunches her nose.

So damn cute.

"Rei-chan…don't lie, you were scared about this meeting and trying to stall as long as possible."

I drop my head in shame. Dammit. "Hai Minako-chan, sorry."

She sighs. "Come in."

I step into my own room terrified like Usagi the first time she faced a yaoma and got her ass beat pretty bad. Yuuichirou is sitting Indian style on the ground and suddenly I want to throw up. Oh God, stalling was probably worse! I gave them all this time to sit together and… _talk_.

Minako shuts the door behind me and I jump. I immediately apologize, "Gomen Nasai!"

Yuuichirou cocks as eyebrow and Minako chuckles as she stands beside him. "For what Rei-chan?" she says softly in a lower tone that makes me shudder at the memory of the words uttered during my greatest moments of ecstasy.

"Huh? Wha—you don't know?" I blink in surprise.

"That you've been sleeping with both of us?" Yuuichirou says standing up. He is ridiculously calm for being as jealous as he is. Something is off.

"We were aware of it when you started doing it Rei-chan," Minako says with a small smile.

"To be honest I don't really care to share you with Minako-san," Yuuichirou says. "As long as I get to have you too."

Now I'm really surprised. They're pranking me. I know it. Cameras are going to pop out any second and Usagi is going to tease me for the rest of my life, and Makoto well laugh and say 'serves you right' and Ami will never be able to look me in the eye and Michiru and Haruka…well they'd just be proud of me.

"Rei-chan, we know how Senshi hearts work," Minako says. "My human and Senshi heart belong to you, I feel complete every time we're together."

"And if I had a secondary heart it would belong to you too," Yuuichirou says.

"We know that you can never be complete with only one of us because we can only satisfy half of who you are," Minako says.

I drop my head. "Gomen."

"You can't control who you love Rei-san," Yuuichirou says. "We understand."

"And we want to make you feel complete," Minako says. "No more going to one of us then going to the other in the same day to get that sense of completeness, you should feel complete all at once."

My eyes are as wide as saucers. Surely she doesn't mean…

"With your consent of course," Yuuichirou adds with a respectful bow.

Holy shit. THEY DO!

"Uh…I—er," I step back towards the door, "give me, _one_ minute!"

Minako chuckles and Yuuichirou nods with a soft, "Hai."

I bolt out of my room and run to Makoto and Ami's room. Of course I had an extra room so they could be on their own but I told Ami there was rodents and that they had to share. What can I say? I'm a meddler.

I knock on their door and receive no response. That's weird. Makoto is a light sleeper. I open the door slowly and nearly squealed. Makoto and Ami are bare naked curled up together. They are so knocked out Makoto is drooling and Ami is snoring lightly. There are clothes all over the place, I'm pretty sure that's a thong on the ceiling fan. It's green. Hah, guess I know who _that_ belongs to.

It's very obvious that they lost control, I can see it and…smell it uhh I gotta go!

I run over to Usagi and Mamoru's room and knock on their door. There's shuffling on the inside then Mamoru opens the door. He looks groggy but alert. "Rei-chan everything okay?"

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Oooiiii!" Usagi screeches. I cringe. Goddamn that girl does not have a reason to be jealous, two people is enough to deal with.

I step into their room and blurt it out. "I've been sleeping with Mina-chan and Yuu-chan."

Mamoru blinks in surprise and Usagi bolts out of the bed so high it's like something went up her ass. She lets out a nasty squeal and jumps right in front of me with a speed that she doesn't even have in battle. I roll my eyes. Figures.

"What the hell!?"

"My Senshi heart loves Minako, but my human heart loves Yuuichirou so I've been two-timing them for the past two years!"

Usagi looks like she's about to faint. "T-two…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

I huff at her and snap back, "It's not a very easy thing to tell."

"Usako," Mamoru says gripping Usagi's shoulders and pulling her gently away. "Rei-chan, the question is why are you telling us now?"

"Because they're both in my room right now wanting to make me complete all at once," I say.

Mamoru's eyes widen for a moment but then he understands. Usagi is clueless. Of course.

"What do you mean?" she says.

I want to smack the shit out of her right now.

Mamoru turns to Usagi and gently says, "they want to have a threesome with her."

Usagi's face pales. "A thre—holy shit!"

"Usagi!" Mamoru cries in surprise.

I burst into laughter. It was rare to see Usagi curse, definitely not a _queenly_ trait.

"Rei-chan, follow your heart," Mamoru says in a very Tuxedo Masky kind of way. "If it feels right with both parts of your heart then do it, but don't let hormones cloud your vision and make you do something you'll regret."

"Regret? She's been having a three-person relationship behind their backs!" Usagi says. "Just do it."

"Usagi-chan…"

"Hey, that's what Rei-chan told me when I was debating whether to give you my virginity or not," Usagi says with a shrug.

I snort. Yeah. That was a very fun conversation. Ami looked like she wanted the world to swallow her whole (though by the marks I saw on Makoto's body just now she's probably the freakiest out of all of us. It's always the silent ones.) Makoto was being sensible and talking about pros and cons of waiting and not waiting, and Minako was saying 'he's your soulmate, what's to think about?' Though I'm pretty sure she was talking more to me. Then I just blurt out, 'For fuck sake just do it Usagi!'

She did. _Obviously._

Mamoru let out an audible sigh. "Meanwhile I was debating it for friggin years."

" _Years!"_ Usagi shrieked, then a louder one yet, "Wait? Debating! What's there to DEBATE MAMORU!"

Ah crap, I gotta go. Mamoru is defending himself like wild as I bolt out of their room and straight to the last ones of our group. We're not really close enough for this type of conversation but fuck it, I'm out of options.

I knock on the door and Michiru answers promptly. She's naked. As usual. That girl has no sense of modesty at all, even in front of Mamoru and Yuuichirou, much to Usagi's displeasure. "Hiya Rei-chan, what brings you here?"

I avert my eyes from her hard nipples and say, "I need some advice." Wait, why are her nipples full of chocolate. _Oh God._

Michiru smirks. "Haruka loves dark chocolate."

I feel my face flush. "That is not why I'm here!"

"You're here cause you're debating on whether you want to have a threesome or not."

What the fu—

"We can hear Usagi screeching from here Rei-san," Haruka says stepping up behind Michiru also naked. She's the same when it comes to modesty, though she's more reserved around the guys.

"Ah shit…"

"You're in quite a dilemma," Michiru says with a small nod.

"Yes, I don't know what to do," Rei says. "I don't want to ruin our love."

Haruka snorts. "That is _not_ the dilemma here."

I tilt my head to the side. "It's not."

"Nope," Haruka says popping the 'p' of the word extra loud. "The problem is that you have no control over the situation."

"Hai," Michiru says in agreement. "You have two people who are head over heels in love with you and willing to do absolutely anything for you and they're controlling you like a puppet."

"You shouldn't even be debating this," Haruka says a bit annoyed. "Get your ass back in that room and fuck the shit out of them."

"You fuck them, not the other way around," Michiru says.

Oh Kami that's hot. They're right. They want me, they're giving themselves to me. And hell yeah I'm gonna take it.

Michiru smirks. "We have extra chocolate if you need it."

I snort. "Offer it to Ami-chan and Mako-chan, they might use it."

Haruka laughs aloud and Michiru nearly squeals, "fucking finally."

I leave them laughing as I bolt back to my room like Artemis flees the scene when Luna is in heat. I burst into the room and Yuuichirou and Minako are standing there, in the exact same position I left them.

"On your knees both of you," I say in a dark tone.

Yuuichirou plops down without hesitation and Minako looks at me a bit surprised.

I step right close to her, my lips inches from hers. "Did. I. Fucking. Stutter?"

I feel more than see Minako's body shudder and then she's on her knees right in front of me.

"Is he hard?" I say to Minako.

Mina reaches for Yuuichirou and grips his crotch. "Hai," she says.

"Yuu?"

Yuuichirou reaches over to Minako and slips his hand under her skirt. His face turns beet red as he pulls his hand away. "H-hai," he groans lifting his sticky hand up.

"Mina-chan," I say stepping even closer to her, my crotch right in her face. "Am _I_ wet?"

Minako groans and tears open my robe. I grip by the hair hard and tug her back.

"Calm the fuck down or Yuu-chan will check."

Minako's breathing is hard and heavy. Heavier than I've ever seen even after our worst battles. Her hands are trembling so much as she tugs down my underwear and lets out a low moan. "Hai Rei-chan, so, _so,_ much."

"How does it taste?"

Minako leans forward with a groan and licks up my slit. The pleasure courses up my legs in waves and I nearly topple over. Damn her tongue has a love me chain of its own.

I manage to speak above the tingling that has taken over my body. "Yuu-chan, behind me."

Yuuichirou crawls behind me, seemingly not needing further instruction. He's a lot smarter than her looks. His big hands grip my buttcheeks and spread them apart. I let out a long cry when I feel his tongue pressing against my tight butthole. He presses against it, swirls around it and Minako keeps going in those damn circles, over and over and over…and over…and o-over…and…ohhh fuck!

My body caves. I'm trembling and shaking with the orgasm that washes over me. The biggest orgasm I've ever had in my life.

They both catch me together and I want to squeal with joy. I've never felt so…well complete. I can't get enough. I want more!

I shove Minako hard onto the ground and tear her underwear out from under her teddy. I think that's what this thing is. It's fucking flimsy. I don't give a shit it fulfills my purposes now.

Minako moans out of control as her legs hook on top of my shoulders and she's breathing so hard her back keeps arching off the ground. I bring my hand forward and shove two fingers into her hard. They go in so easily and Minako is groaning loudly.

I glance back at Yuuicihrou who slid off his pants and boxers at some point and is stroking his erection. Mm, so fucking hard and big for me. "Come here," I pant as my fingers slow to a tortuous pace inside Minako.

Of course my blonde bombshell lets out this high pitched whine and I want to laugh. Yuuichirou crawls up beside me and I reach out, gripping him by the buttcheek and pulling him towards me. I wrap my lips around his hardness and take the whole thing in. He groans loudly and place one hand on my head. I suck him hard until he loses it and starts thrusting himself into my mouth. He's gentle even though I can feel his cock twitching in my mouth ready to explode.

"Rei fuck me please!" Minako's cry makes me release Yuuichirou with a loud pop.

"Same to you Yuu-chan," I mutter as I start moving my fingers faster in and out of Minako's sopping wet pussy. I move my head down and wrap my lips around her clit. I suck on it hard, not letting Minako even catch her breath. My fingers are moving fast and she's gripping onto my black locks so hard it feels like they're about to be ripped off my head.

Just when I thought it couldn't get better Yuuichirou enters me. His cock fills my pussy so good in doggy style, his hands grip my hips hard and I hear him groan so loud. He's desperate. He's close to the edge and he doesn't want to leave me behind. He thrusts his hips hard, harder than he's ever done in the two years we've been together.

I react by biting down on Minako's clit. The reaction is a loud cry and a trembling body. Minako is cumming. And she's cumming hard.

Yuuchirou thrusts faster and harder. It feels like he's going to rip me apart but I love it. I want more. I want it harder! Faster! Yes!

Minako's hands are on my head pulling my hair. I can barely register her voice screaming out, "Enough! Rei! Please! I'm sensitive! P-please!"

Yuuichirou groans louder and he moves faster, he's so deep inside me and I feel him everywhere. Everything happens all at once in nearly an instant. Minako lets out a shrill cry of desperation as she cums again, even harder than the first time and I feel Yuuichirou releasing himself into me. My body starts convulsing out of control and a cry rips from my throat.

Yuuichirou pushes away suddenly and I gasp. Something is happening. Something I've never felt before. My hips buck downward into Minako and I feel hot liquid gushing out of me so hard it makes a splattering sound on the floor. My body jerks out of control, my legs and arms are flailing and Minako grips my arms to try to relax me.

Whimpers escape my throat as I feel Yuuichirou gripping my legs, pinning them down. I shake for nearly an entire minute before I collapse, spent onto Minako's chest. Minako hugs me to her bosom, caressing my hair. Yuuichirou lies beside Minako and gently strokes my back.

This is it. This is what it's supposed to be like for me. It may seem unorthodox and totally taboo, but this what I need to be complete. I need both parts of my heart to be sated, and now I know how it feels.

…

To say that breakfast was awkward would've been an understatement. Michiru and Haruka kept smirking at everyone, Usagi was still pissed at Mamoru who was sulking, and Ami didn't really look her normal color since she was red the whole time and wouldn't make eye contact with Makoto. And here I am sitting in between Minako and Yuuichirou like nothing happened.

It feels weird to keep secrets from the other senshi. Makoto and Ami are obviously keeping their tryst secret and I…well how do I tell everyone I'm in a dedicated, committed relationship with two people? One man and one woman. Both of whom are my closest friends.

I guess blurting seems to be my thing as of late.

"I'm in a relationship with Yuu-chan and Mina-chan."

Everyone's eyes are on us. Usagi grins. "Ah you did it!"

"See even Rei had to think about it a little," Mamoru says with a sigh.

Usagi growls at him but Makoto intervenes before she can wail at him. "Did what?"

Michiru smirks and Haruka says carelessly, "have a threesome with them."

Ami nearly chokes on her water and Makoto snorts. "Finally at the same time? I was getting tired of the back and forth."

Shit! Did _everyone_ know about that?

Minako nods. "Me too."

"Me three," Yuuichirou adds.

"Mako-chan and I…" Ami hesitates. We all wait silently. It's very hard for Ami to feel these things. Until she met Makoto she considered herself Asexual. It came as a great shock that both her human and Senshi heart started having sexual urges when before there hadn't been anything resembling desire.

Makoto smiles and nods in encouragement. Ami doesn't say anything more, she just grips Makoto's hand and gives it a gentle kiss. The gesture is so sweet that I'm envious. None of our relationships are like that. I guess we're all different.

Haruka and Michiru bask in their indifference never even telling each other how they feel but always knowing it. Usagi consumed with irrational jealousy, but mostly just a deep set fear that she'll lose Mamoru because it had happened too many times before. Minako, Yuuichirou, and I, lovers taken over by passion that consumes us like flames to the point where rationality is not an option. Then there's Ami and Makoto. Sweet, gentle. Like a delicate rose. But in the privacy of comfort they're wild and free. That big ass hickey on Makoto's neck proves that.

"Nice _bruise_ you got there," Haruka teases pointing to Makoto's neck.

Ami's red again and we're all laughing.


	2. Ami's Control

**I think I'm the only person who still writes and reads Sailor Moon fanfic that of course I do not own in any way. Anyways audience of maybe two, enjoy!**

Every action has an equal or opposite reaction.

Einstein said it best.

There are so many things I understand. In fact I understand most things. I know math and when a limit equals infinity. I know science in all its forms from anatomy to the chemical makeup of atoms to physics. I know computers so much I can practically build one. I know literature, art, history, three foreign languages, and the whole manga anthologies (for Usagi's sake.)

Every action has an equal or opposite reaction.

It doesn't really apply to feelings though. My Achilles Heel. You know Achilles? The guy who was the best warrior in Greece practically immortal except for in one place, his heels. During the battle against Troy he was hit with an arrow right in the heel and died. Even though Greece defeated Troy with a "surrender gift" in the form of a giant horse.

Emotions are my Achilles heel, and Makoto is my Trojan Horse. When I see her my brain can't function. I can't think about the quadratic formula or even the fact that there are 206 bones in the body.

Makoto has 205 bones. One of her ribs was shattered in a battle. She went in ruthlessly, and _carelessly_ , I might add, and the monster gripped her by the waist and squeezed hard. I still remember the sound of the cracking as the bones broke.

Every action has an equal or opposite reaction.

I released a power so strong it obliterated the monster without even needing Sailor Moon's assistance. To this day I have never been able to access that power again. Makoto had four broken ribs and one of them was shattered beyond repair so the doctor removed the bone fragments and let her be. With 205 bones.

I wonder if she thinks about that. The fact that she's missing a bone.

Probably not. The rest of her bones are perfection. The strong jaw that gives a fierce look but still delicate and beautiful. Oh like that college dance party when she was in that gorgeous black dress with the rose. Her jaw was too beautiful to be glancing down at the ground sadly. Dancing with her was…brave for me, but at the same time painful when Tiger's Eye cut in all in disguise.

Every action has an equal or opposite reaction…I guess. You can't get pleasure without the pain.

And no I don't mean sexual get your mind out of the gutter. Now you're thinking, 'Whoa! Ami Minzuno talking about sex?' I'm not a prude regardless of the fact that I can't really stop the vessels on my face from heating up and making me red as a tomato when someone even refers to it.

I am a very studious girl after all. I'll be a doctor in two years and it'd be ridiculous to leave a giant hole in my knowledge of anatomy. That's another thing that Makoto achieves perfection. What a body.

"Ami-chan?" I snap out of my thoughts and glance up at Michiru who is sitting beside me on the couch holding a bowl of…chocolate? What the heck? "Everything alright?"

"Ah hai!" I respond a bit too quickly.

She nods. "I see, thinking again."

"Why do you have chocolate?" I say.

"Haruka likes it," Michiru says with a wry grin. I have a feeling there's something vaguely sexual about her statement but I don't really want to analyze that now. "Why are you thinking too much?"

I sigh. "It's what I do."

"What you do is making you miserable," Michiru says. "Don't tell anyone but you're my favorite Senshi Ami-chan. I believe you have a hidden power within you that would rival Sailor Moon herself. I also believe that the love that exists in your heart is stronger than anything anyone else can ever experience."

"No way, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-chan's love is destined," Ami says.

Micniru shrugs. "So is mine and Haruka's, that doesn't mean we feel it more than you. You have a heart of gold…"

"There's no physical way my heart can be made of gold since I don't have those kind of metals in my body," I say.

Michiru narrows her eyes. "I think you know what a metaphor is Ami-chan."

"I do I just don't want to admit it."

"That you're in love," Michiru says. "I say you only live once. With our line of work there is no guarantees that we'll live into old age, as our enemies get stronger and more dangerous it's harder to assure ourselves that we'll even make it past 30. Haruka and I have lived every single day as our last ones the very first moment we began our mission. You should do the same. If you miss your chance you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Meaning if one of us dies in battle," I say. It actually hurts me to say it. One of the worst memories I have is watching Makoto die in the hands of Queen Beryl's minions. Her cry of agony rings in my ears to this day. The thought of it makes everything hurt.

"Very possible as you know," Michiru says with a nod. "And knowing Makoto's recklessness it'll probably be you sacrificing yourself for her."

I glance at Michiru as she stands up from the couch. "Are you saying you wouldn't sacrifice yourself for Haruka?"

"In a heartbeat," Michiru says simply giving me a kind smile and walking away towards her room.

I sigh as I stand lazily from the couch and walk towards the bedroom I'm sharing with Makoto. Rei-chan didn't make this easy for me at all.

For every action there's an equal or opposite reaction. What if I give into my feelings and Makoto doesn't feel them in return? What if we both fall into each other and it ends up terribly destroying our entire friendship and life as Sailor Senshi? What if…

I walk into the room and Makoto is lying in bed, her back against the headboard in nothing but a nightshirt. She lying there with her legs bent a book upon her knees, reading. Oh God, she's reading the book _I_ suggested to her!

Screw Einstein!

She barely has time to say "Knochiwa Ami-chan" before I'm straddling her hips and kissing her. She gasps in surprise and I grip her cheeks holding her to me. Her lips are so soft like velvet and they part for my tongue. I slide it in twirling it around with hers and she moans.

Oh what a sweet sound. I want to hear it again. I want to drown in it.

She breaks the kiss with a gasp and places her hands on my bare thighs right below where my shorts end. "Ami-chan," she says softly rubbing my thighs gently. Whoa my entire body is shaking and I'm breathing so hard I'm hyperventilating. I don't lose control like this! I have to pull it together.

Her hand moves up and caresses my cheek so tenderly, I feel my heart flutter so hard I think it might burst out of my chest (though entirely impossible with all the arteries in the way, not to mention all the muscles and bones around the area.)

Bones. Oh yes. Makoto has 205. I place my hand on her ribs where the one is missing. I remember how she cried out in agony when the creature crushed her. We all ran to her after I killed the monster and she just gripped her ribcage and grit her teeth. I knew she wanted to cry but she would never show vulnerability like that.

She only let out a brief whimper when Mamoru carried her bridal style to his car to head to the hospital. I know for a fact that it should have an unbearable pain. 205 bones. Not 206. There's one missing. One piece of Makoto that will never come back.

What if a new piece is lost every time there's an apocalyptic battle? What if one day there's too many things gone to ever come back? I can't live in fear any longer. Not when it is so obvious what Makoto feels for me, just by that teary look in her eyes. She's vulnerable. In front of me. And only me.

For every action there's an equal or opposite reaction. And tonight there will be an action.

"Aishiteru," I say it softly but Makoto hears it.

I see the tears slipping from her eyes down her soft, pale cheeks. I wipe them away quickly and hold her face in my hands. "I've been waiting my whole life for you to say that to me Ami-chan."

It's all I need to hear. I kiss her again with all the passion I could muster and she's with me. She's always been so passionate about everything and now I can feel her passion coursing through me wild, free. I want her. I want her so bad.

I've never wanted anyone like this. My whole life I've never had any sexual desires and I never understood why everyone around me was so crazed. I never understood why some people could become addicted, or needy, or dirty enough to write explicit songs. But now I get it.

I can feel that need devouring every inch of my body and I want her to…I want her to _fuck_ me.

I'm on my back in an instant, book clattering to the floor, and the headboard banging against the wall. Makoto is on top of me, her hips in between my lips grinding so deliciously against me. I grip Makoto's nightshirt and lift it off of her.

Green bra and thong adorns her body now, except they do nothing to hide her rock hard nipples and wetness that has stained her underwear with one wet spot. I'm studious. I have a photographic memory and I know anatomy.

Am I nervous? You can bet your life on that. Do I know how to please a woman? That's like asking me if I'll get an A in class. Study time is over, it's time to take the test.

Hmm. Let's see what kind of reaction she'll have to this action.

I flip us over hard making her land on the ground beside the bed with a grunt. She's breathless for a second as she groans but it quickly passes when I tear her thong off and chuck it over my shoulder without really caring where it goes. Makoto breathes heavily and unhooks her own bra.

She throws it aside and grips me by the shirt. I hear the cringe-worthy tear of fabric as she tears my shirt to shreds and her lips are on my chest. Every kiss leaves a shot of heat on my skin and every time she chants "I love you, kami, I love you" it makes my stomach churn with a feeling that is too indescribable for words. Perhaps that is the best description for the emotions swirling through my body.

Indescribable.

My baby blue bra is off moments later and her hands are on my shorts. I no longer feel the ground underneath me and that's because I'm in the air. Makoto is ridiculously strong. That in itself makes me feel things that are…let's just say, wet?

I feel the mattress underneath my back moments later then my hips are in the air as she takes off my shorts and underwear, throwing them aside carelessly. Oh my God I'm naked. I've never been naked in front of anyone! And I mean anyone!

"Hey," she says softly stopping my arms from covering my newly exposed skin. "You are beautiful."

I touch her cheek gently as she kisses me and suddenly I don't feel so shy. Though I'm pretty sure every inch of my skin is red.

Makoto kisses down my neck slowly. Oh God, I know where this is leading. Ohhhh God.

"Relax," she purrs softly interlocking her fingers with mine. She gently nips at my throat and kisses further down. She's kissing my chest again but this time around my breasts. My breath is coming out in sharp gasps that almost hurt my chest. Her tongue swirls around my nipple and I gasp. My back arches off the bed in a jolt and I grip the sheets as hard as I can.

Her lips gently wrap around my nipple and she sucks in hard, just once. It's enough to send the air tumbling right out of my lungs leaving me breathless. The tingles that shoot down my spine make me ache in a way I've never ached before. She sucks in again but this time hold it tight.

A cry escapes my throat and I grip her head. It's tortuously good. I want her to stop but I don't. She suckles again and again and again until I can't handle it anymore and whimper in pleasurable agony. What is she doing to me!? Is this an opposite reaction or an equal one? I feel like my reaction is much stronger than what she's giving me.

The thought makes me blush in embarrassment. Just when I think I can't feel more terrified she presses her hand against my clitoris. My eyes widen and my body bursts into hard convulsions and shakes. I can't contain the feelings that spread through my body and how my body reacts to them. I shake and shake until I collapse onto the mattress breathlessly.

Was that an…ohhh no!

Makoto is leaning over me kissing my cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed Ami-chan, that was amazing."

"You barely even touched me!" I cry. "Oh Kami!"

Makoto chuckles softly. "Ami," she says with a sly grin. "You know women are multi-orgasmic right?"

Before I can respond she's sliding down my body until her head is in front of my crotch. Oh God is she gonna…

My back arches and a cry escapes my throat as her warm tongue slides up my slit slowly as if tasting an icecream pop for the first time. Oh that feels weird but…so, _good._

Her tongue isn't hesitant now as she slides it up and down my slit right in between my folds touching places I didn't even know existed. And I'm an almost-doctor.

She swirls her tongue around and I jolt. I can feel the pressure building again. I feel on the verge of an explosion and it scares me. I grip her hair wanting her to slow down but she misinterprets that. She moves harder more fiercely.

"Ma-ko…" I breathe out unable to control my body any longer. I feel her fingers pressing against me under her mouth, I'm not sure what she's doing until I feel one of her fingers push into me. My eyes widen and I groan lowly. My thoughts are starting to fade away. I can't think anymore. I couldn't remember single bone name right now. Isn't that _humerus._

A second finger enters me and it only hurts for second. Makoto's tongue is flicking my clit faster and faster, swirling it around, sucking it in. I'm unraveling. I feel myself tightening around her fingers and my back arches up. Light flickers behind my clenched eyelids as my lungs run out of air again and I'm floating. I'm flying away on a cloud into ecstasy and Makoto's there with me.

When I come back down Makoto is kissing my hip gently and smiling. I can see my juices on her face and it makes me blush. She grins and gently pulls her fingers out of me. The movement causes me unexpected pain and I wince. She caresses my leg softly and lifts her hand up. I can see blood on her fingers and the panic on her face.

"Mako," I say quickly sitting up and gripping her wrist. "I'm okay. It's just…I am…I, uh, _was_ a virgin."

Makoto's eyes widen in understanding. "Oh God, did I…hurt you?"

"No, it was wonderful Mako-chan, arigatou," I say giving her a peck on the lips.

Makoto reaches over to the dresser and grabs a tissue to clean her fingers. I do feel quite sore but I like it. It's a nice kind of sore.

Makoto crawls on the bed and lies on her pillow. "Cuddle with me?"

Cuddle? She thinks we're done?

I climb on top of her and straddle her hips biting my lip shyly. She glances up at me, a burning heat in her eyes that make her green eyes look way darker than they normally look. "Don't you know Mako?" I say kissing down her perfect jawline and biting down on her throat. "Every action has an equal or opposite reaction?"


End file.
